


Say You Will

by FullPower



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 'Sall good, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bardock is kinda mean, But he loves Gine, Child Neglect, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullPower/pseuds/FullPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bardock wants to do before his next mission is relax, grab some drinks with Turles, and end up having a nice night with Gine (at least, what constitutes as one). Unfortunately, Raditz just HAS to come in the way of that, but it's not until after Bardock pushes his son away that Gine reminds him of what SHE wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Will

"You believe this shit?"

No, Bardock doesn't believe it (nor does he care, seeing as there's a dossier about his next mission that needs to be studied), but the man can't tell Turles no at this point in their lives; he's learned over the years that that single word leads to more and more unnecessary conversations, so he just lets his friend talk.

"I don't understand why General Nappa wants me to add a damn rookie to the squadron," Turles complains, throwing a piece of fruit up and down. "I just don't get it. Me, Turnip, Rota, and Pas have been damn untouchable the past couple years. You know it, I know it, but the freakin' royals don't."

Bardock can't help but sigh. "Turles, Kucum sure doesn't seem like a rookie. In fact, didn't Nappa say that your squad was getting Kucum  _because_ he's good at what he does? As in, he passed all his tests back at the academy with flying colors and was kicking ass in Sabi's crew? As in, the kid is smart for his age and isn't more preoccupied about burying his dick in whatever girl he can find? The damn kid has been fighting on battlefields for nearly ten years, that don't make him no rookie, man.

"You and I both know that this is a promotion for him, moron. Why would Nappa bother promoting a twenty one year old kid to an  _elite_ squadron if he wasn't ready?" Bardock slowly continues, as if he's trying to explain to a child basic math. "I don't think the King, who would be signing off on a move like that when your squad is as respected and important as it is, would allow that."

"You don't get it! We're getting a twenty one year old kid to our squadron and we ain't done anything wrong!" Turles replies, slurring his words after what's been hours of drinking glass after glass of brew. "We ain't lost nobody! It makes us all look like weaklings, man, and I hate it! The fuck we do to deserve this?"

Bardock reaches for his own glass of brew; this is drink number seven now, the most Bardock's had since the last time he and Turles met up for a night of drinks (about a week and a half ago, when Bardock and his crew returned from Namchek), but who cares? Not like he can feel the alcohol as much as Turles and his eleven drinks can.

This is life for Bardock and Turles, both Saiyan warriors that, in the time when they're not murdering entire races and doing the Planet-Trade Organization's dirty work, will sit around and drink. Sometimes, they're joined by other Saiyans they call friends, like Tora, but it's been Bardock and Turles since both were children, both growing up in dysfunctional households full of alcohol and abuse.

"'Don't see the problem, brother. Probably the royals panicking because Frieza keeps ordering more work from us. Solve this problem, solve that problem. King Vegeta knows you guys get the job done, he has a guy raising through the ranks, he wants to send them to the right group."

This answer is good enough for Turles, who takes another sip of his drink and shrugs. "Maybe, but fuck Frieza. Hell, fuck all of them. I told you that Zarbon was staring at Rota when we had to meet up with him to give him some kind of package, right? Like what the shit? Woman's claimed, man."

"Had the same problem with one of Frieza's elites and Fasha, except I don't think he knew she preferred the company of women!" Bardock laughs, nearly dropping his glass in the process. Alright,  _maybe_ he was starting to feel the aftereffects of seven drinks just a tiny bit. "Hell, I don't even know what she is. Her and Tora are banging now, I guess, but don't know if that's out of boredom or…"

Now was Bardock's time to shrug as he trails off, thinking about his next mission; some podunk planet named Morrisa, a planet that Bardock had been to several times prior, was apparently holding out on supplies and Frieza wanted his 'monkey pets' to go and sweet talk the officials into reconsidering things. How many corpses was Bardock going to be leaving this time?

"How's it with you and Gine, man? You guys getting on good?" Turles asks, a tinge of compassion in his voice. It's been years since Turles and Bardock became friends, but the latter knows that compassion only comes out when it comes to sensitive, serious subjects; a good friend, Turles is, and Bardock is proud to call him a brother in all but blood. "She seems happy, man."

Love is rare in the Saiyan culture, nothing more than a pitiful emotion like joy, but Bardock truly does love Gine; it's been that way for a long time, since he was out saving her ass when she was a rookie assigned to his task squadron. Now, as Gine is pregnant with their second son (who hopefully will be better than Raditz), Bardock keeps fighting every day to protect her, to protect  _them_. "She's happy, yeah. Think she's a bit worried because I keep getting called off to work and she's due in a few months, but she gets it."

"She decide on a name yet?"

"Yeah, Kaka...Kaka-carrot? Something starting with Kaka." Bardock won't say it out loud, but there's a part of him that feels bad for not knowing, especially after he told Gine that he wants to try to do better with this whole parenting thing. That'd been Bardock's wish from the get-go, to not be the drunken and neglectful asshole that his father was, but all Bardock had done was trade getting drunk all the time to not being home - and when he was home, Bardock sure as hell wasn't spending that time with Raditz.  _As long as Kaka doesn't turn into Raditz part two, I should do better_.

Turles bites his lip, seemingly in deep thought. "Ya know, been talkin' to Tarrott lately and he's been mentioning hanging out with Prince Vegeta more."

"The prince? The hell would he want with Tarrott?"

"Well, remember when Tarrott was serving with Zorn a couple months ago? Turns out Zorn brought his team for backup on a mission where Vegeta was serving, and I guess the two boys started talking," Turles says, and now Bardock vaguely recalls earlier conversations. "They got a lot in common, Tarrott says, and both wanna please their dads."

Bardock snorts on instinct. "Yeah, except Vegeta's got a hell of a lot more on the line. No offense, brother, but there's a big difference between being a prince of the royal family and being the son of a third-class who banged a twenty six year old woman at nine years old."

"Ayy, don't be hating on my first time! Shit was legendary, Bardock, and you know that as well as I do," Turles slurs, the sound of a door elsewhere in the house opening again. 

Before either of the men can talk again, the door opens, showing young Raditz. The first time Bardock realized Raditz wasn't going to be the son that he wanted? Probably when Raditz came out looking more like Gine than Bardock, an unproven - but accepted - sign that the offspring would be weak when it came to fighting.

"What do you want, Raditz?" Bardock asks, closing his eyes in frustration. No, he doesn't want to deal with his annoying son right now. No, Bardock doesn't have the patience of hearing Raditz kiss ass and then try to act tough; Bardock sees enough of that act with the other Saiyans and he just doesn't have it in him tonight.

For as meek as he is, Raditz doesn't back down so easily from the obvious fact that his father would rather have anyone else in the room (maybe even Frieza...maybe. Bardock wasn't so sure about that...) than his son. "Just wanted to talk, father. Hi, Uncle Turles."

"Hey, kiddo."

"I'm busy, kid. Do us all a favor and come back later," Bardock tells him, finishing off drink number seven and beginning to pour drink number eight. Shit, on a night like this, what's stopping them from finishing off another bottle? "Don't you have like a mission or something, some planet to visit on a mission where you're going to end up letting other people do the work?"

Now, Raditz seemed to take serious offense, pouting like his mother would. "Father, all I try to do is please you. I'm doing my best, and you push me away. I just got back from a mission, by the way, and I want to tell you about it!"

"Ain't in the mood, alright? I'm sure your mother will wanna hear it," Bardock groans, finally looking at his son - if he could even call the child that. Why couldn't Bardock have been given Tarrott instead of Raditz for a son?

"I'm willin' to hear all about it," Turles pipes up, belching and laughing afterwards. "Ay, Raditz, tell your uncle Turles and your father all about these 'war stories' cause I'm in the mood to hear some."

At the positive attention, Raditz looks pleased and prepares to talk, but Bardock speaks first. "Raditz, I think it's your bed time, buddy. Go to sleep, buddy, and we'll talk in the morning, alright?"

Raditz tries to get Bardock's attention again, but the palm-tree haired man is too pre-occupied with other things, namely finally picking up the dossier and then talking strategy with Turles. With a final sigh, Raditz turns around and heads back to his room, slamming the door on his way back.

"The hell's his problem?" Bardock wonders out loud before clanking glasses with Turles as they started their next drink.

* * *

"You're a moron."

Bardock's eyes flutter open, empty glass still in his hand and Turles long gone; the scarred man lays on the couch, his entire body aching. Of course, it doesn't help things that the first thing Bardock's onyx orbs locate is his pregnant wife, Gine, glaring at him with her arms crossed and that 'I'm trying to intimidate you but really I just look like a sad, but cute animal' look of hers.

"We know that, darlin', that's why we ended up getting together," Bardock jokes, putting his head back on the pillow and trying to go back to sleep. "Where were you, earlier? Turles was asking about you, said you look happy."

Gine has a soft spot for Bardock and will forgive him for any mistake (except for cheating on her), but she's in no mood for his jokes. "I  _am_ happy, but not when I hear my only son so upset and beating himself up because his father was an asshole to him for no reason. What, you had to act the tough guy when Turles is around? I thought you hated the tough guy act."

"Only hate it when Raditz does it, babe," Bardock gently, but still drunkenly, reminds her as she sits down next to him. Uncharacteristic of other Saiyans, Bardock is affectionate towards his wife, reaching for his wife and beginning to rub her back. Gine loves it, but Bardock can see her trying to keep calm and get the point across about Raditz.

"Bardock, I ask you all the time to at least be  _somewhat_ kind to Raditz, and you say you will," Gine tells him, putting her hand on his, the one that's not rubbing her back. "And every time you say that, I really do believe you. I don't think that makes me an idiot, but you're making me feel like one, sweetie."

"I do try to be kind, but just looking at him pisses me off. Reminds me of his weakness, his inability to be the Saiyan warrior I expected him to be," Bardock admits, not sure if it's the liquor talking at this point or what. "Turles is over here talking about how Tarrott seems to have gained favor with Prince Vegeta, and what's Raditz done?"

Now, Bardock's voice is raising with each word that leaves his mouth, and Gine knows him too well not to stop it. "Raditz can't do shit right, and it's embarrassing to watch. Kid is seven years old and still has to rely on other people to save his ass. It took him until he was four to be able to kill someone and not feel bad, Gine!"

"He's  _seven_ , Bardock, and age doesn't always equal maturity or strength," Gine tells him, keeping her own voice level. "Children on other planets at this age are in school, learning their culture and their history. Children on other planets at this age, Bardock, aren't going off to fight wars and solve disputes for an alcoholic warlord!"

Bardock sighs, his hands clamming up. "I ain't good at this parenting thing, Gine. Never have been, never will be, and I don't know how much of that has to do with my own upbringing," Bardock quietly says, thinking of the childhood that featured abuse and scars that still leave marks on the man to this day. "Turles and I were out there daily as kids, trying to find work to let us live! We didn't get to come home at the end of the day and have our mothers kiss our wounds and read stories to us."

"So what do you want from him? From me?" Gine questions, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want from us?"

"Gine," Bardock says in that sweet, but commanding tone of his that made Gine fall in love with him all those years ago. "All I want, really, is your love. That, when Raditz frustrates me, is what keeps me going and reminds me not to become my own father. Both of us know that that's how we keep going, especially in this sorrowful life where we're slaves to Frieza.

"Kaka...Kakarot, right? Our son that's coming into this world? I promise you, I'm going to do right by him. Not only will I make him a powerful Saiyan, but I'll learn from my mistakes with Raditz. I...I can't let that happen, not for any of us."

Finally, Gine smiles at him. Not all of those answers were what she wanted, but she knows what Bardock's trying to say; men, especially Saiyan men, they can't properly express their feelings. You say you will, but-"

"I say I will," Bardock cuts her off, flashing his own smile as he leans into kiss her. "And I  _will_. I promise."

_Welcome to my first one-shot in nearly two and a half years, so hopefully, you enjoyed it. No, Bardock was not a good father (in my head canon) to Raditz, but that's not what this story is really supposed to be about. Well, ok, part of it is, but the main idea of this work is to show the relationships that Bardock has, especially when it comes to Gine. So, if you walk away thinking I wrote this as a way of saying Bardock was a meanie for a father, no._

_And, if the timeline of this was confusing, this fic takes place about five or so months before the events of the first Bardock movie. In_ Second Chance  _lore, the story that this ties in to, Turles and Bardock grew up as friends and are about 35 when this fic takes place, while Gine is 29, Raditz is seven, Vegeta is five._

 _Though this is a tie in fic to_ Second Chance _, which is my main work that focuses on a scenario where Bardock ends up on Earth the day that Raditz and Goku fight, I don't see any reason why this can't be viewed as a canon fic. *shrugs* If you haven't checked out SC yet, make sure to do so!_


End file.
